1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a display apparatus and a method for driving the same. The display apparatus, which adjusts a luminance value of an image, and a method for driving the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, there are numerous color producing methods for an image display field. For example, three primary colors of red, green and blue may be mixed with one another and then displayed on a display apparatus using R (Red), G (Green) and B (Blue) signals. In addition, as another representative color space used in the printing field, a CMY color model may be used. According to the CMY color model, colors of cyan, magenta and yellow may be used on a display apparatus using C (Cyan), M (Magenta) and Y (Yellow) signals. Further, using a Y (Luminance), Cb (B-color difference) and Cr (R-color difference) color model, images may be displayed using gamma-converted luminance and chrominance component signals. Additionally, a color model using H (Hue), S (Saturation) and V (Value), which effectively portrays human features, is widely used in extracting characteristic vectors of an image.
In order to achieve a low power display in the signal conversion process, various studies are being conducted, including a method of limiting the maximum luminance or hue.